Daniel Whitehall
Daniel Whitehall '''(eigentlich: '''Werner Reinhardt) war einer der höchstrangigen HYDRA-Anführer während des Zweiten Weltkriegs und in der Gegenwart. Leben Jugend und Zweiter Weltkrieg Aus den SSR-Akten geht hervor, dass Reinhardt am 13. September 1904 im sauerländischen Arnsberg geboren wurde. Er schloss sich bereits in den 1920ern oder 1930ern den Nazis an und wurde Mitglied der SS. Nachdem er schnell befördert wurde, wechselte er zur Wissenschaftsdivision HYDRA und stieg innerhalb dieser bis zum Obergruppenführer auf - dem zweithöchsten Generalsrang der SS und HYDRA. Im Auftrag von HYDRA war Reinhardt an Missionen zur Suche nach mystischen Artifakten beteiligt. Dabei stießen sie unter anderem auf den Körper eines Aliens und einen Obelisken. Reinhardt war vor allem von Zweiterem fasziniert, der Mythen zufolge von "blauen Engeln" auf die Erde gebracht worden war. Im März 1945 hatte sein HYDRA-Team eine Gruppe von Chinesen gefangen genommen, die den Obelisken gefunden hatten. Reinhardt zeigte den Stein seinem Chef Johann Schmidt, der meinte, dass der Obelisk möglicherweise "die Antwort auf den Tod" enthalte. Reinhardt testete die Auswirkungen des Obelisken an Gefangenen, bis schließlich eine junge Frau ihn berühren konnte, ohne versteinert zu werden. Er konnte die Frau jedoch nicht weiter untersuchen, da die Alliierten immer weiter vorrückten und Schmidt mittlerweile von Captain America scheinbar umgebracht worden war. Reinhardt und sein Team zogen sich in eine andere HYDRA-Anlage in Österreich zurück, während die Gefangenen vor Ort in der Festung blieben. Beide Orte wurden jedoch kurze Zeite später von den Alliierten befreit. Reinhardt wurde von Peggy Carter gefangen genommen. Gefangenschaft und Flucht Reinhardt bot Peggy an, sein Wissen über die außerirdischen Artefakte mit ihr zu teilen, wenn der SSR ihn rekrutiert und begnadigt. Mit Verweis auf seine Kriegsverbrechen lehnte Peggy das jedoch ab und lässt ihn wegsperren. Durch Reinhardts Kontakte zu den HYDRA-Angehörigen innerhalb und außerhalb von S.H.I.E.L.D. hatte er jedoch weiterhin Einfluss. 1970 bestellte er etwa Nathaniel und Gideon Malick zu sich, um mit ihnen über ihre Stellung innerhalb HYDRAs zu sprechen. Dabei verspottete er die Rituale der Gesellschaft. 1989 ordnete Alexander Pierce an, Reinhardt aus medizinischen Gründen freizulassen. Er wurde von HYDRA-Doppelagenten nach Österreich in die alte Festung gebracht. Dort hatte HYDRA die Chinesin untergebracht, die sie kurz zuvor aus einem Dorf in der Provinz Hunan gekidnappt hatten. Reinhardt war geschockt und fasziniert, dass die Frau nach all den Jahren noch immer gleich jung wirkte wie 1945. Er führte an ihr eine Vivisektion durch und pflanzte sich ihre Organe ein, um seine Jugend wiederzuerhalten. Allerdings fand er nicht heraus, warum sie den tödlichen Kräften des Obelisken gegenüber immun war. Gegenwart Kurz darauf nahm Reinhardt den Namen Daniel Whitehall an und wurde zum einzigen bekannten HYDRA-Anführer, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht innerhalb von S.H.I.E.L.D. tätig war. Nachdem die Doppelagenten durch Captain America, Black Widow und Nick Fury enttarnt worden waren, brachte die US-Regierung alle SHIELD-Stützpunkte in ihrem Staatsgebiet unter ihre Kontrolle. So kam der Obelisk in die Hände der US-Armee. Gleichzeitig wurde HYDRA ungemein stärker und Whitehall kontrollierte nun offen eine riesige Truppe an Soldaten und Wissenschaftlern. Um den Stein weiter zu untersuchen und als Waffe zu benutzen, ließ Whitehall ihn von Carl Creel beschaffen. Creel scheiterte jedoch und Raina konnte den Obelisken an sich bringen. Whitehall lauerte ihr daraufhin auf, schloss ein Folterinstrument an ihre Hand an und forderte, dass sie den Obelisk innerhalb von 48 Stunden zurückbringt. Mithilfe der Haut einer Kellnerin, die vom Obelisken versteinert worden war, gelingt es HYDRA-Wissenschaftlern, den Effekt des Obelisk abgeschwächt zu duplizieren. Bei einem Treffen äußert Whitehall jedoch seine Enttäuschung über die schwache Wirkung. Kurz darauf brach ein älterer Mann in sein Büro ein und brachte den Obelisken mit sich. Er sagte, er wolle Whitehall alle Geheimnisse des Steins zeigen – weil sie einen gemeinsamen Feind hätten: S.H.I.E.L.D.-Direktor Phil Coulson. Tatsächlich kann HYDRA mithilfe ihres neuen Verbündeten schnell verbesserte Obelisk-basierte Waffen herstellen und attackiert damit die UNO und eine SHIELD-Basis in Belgien. Kurze Zeit später findet Whitehall eine Reihe an Informationen heraus: Raina kann den Obelisken berühren, sein neuer Verbündeter Cal ist der Ehemann der Chinesin und Skye dessen Tochter. Whitehall macht zunächst aber nichts, sondern wartet die weiteren Entwicklungen ab. Er lässt sich von Cal zur unterirdischen Kree-Stadt in Puerto Rico führen und bittet Skye dort, den Obelisken zu berühren. Sie benutzt ihn, um einen HYDRA-Agenten zu töten, wird gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater und Grant Ward aber schnell überwältigt und gefesselt. Als S.H.I.E:L.D. das Gelände attackiert, weist Whitehall seine Männer an, jeden Stock einzeln aufzuräumen. Kaum ist er alleine, wird er von Cal konfrontiert, der sich befreit hat. Whitehall richtet seine Waffe auf Cal, wird jedoch von Phil Coulson erschossen, der sich angeschlichen hat. Trivia *Ausgehend von den Kragenspiegeln ihrer Uniform hatten Johann Schmidt und Werner Reinhardt zumindest zeitweise beide den Rang eines SS-Obergruppenführers (Generals) inne. Nach dem Reichsführer-SS, dem Rang von Heinrich Himmler, und dem Rang Oberstgruppenführer, was einem Generaloberst entsprach, war der Obergruppenführer der höchste Rang der Schutzstaffel. Superkräfte * Langlebigkeit: Ursprünglich ein älterer Mann aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, war Whitehall in der Lage, den Alterungsprozess umzukehren, indem er Jiayings Blut und Organe zu sich selbst verpflanzte. Dies stellte das frühere Aussehen seiner Blütezeit wieder her, zusammen mit seiner passenden Gesundheit und Vitalität. Bis zu seinem Tod wurde sein Altern so stark verlangsamt, dass er zwischen 1989 und 2014 keine auffälligen Alterserscheinungen aufwies. Fähigkeiten * guter Taktiker: Whitehall verfügte über das militärische Wissen und die Fähigkeiten eines Generals des Zweiten Weltkriegs, der durch jahrelanges Studium bei der Ratte verbessert wurde. Nachdem er nach seiner Befreiung wieder zu HYDRA zurückgekehrt war, übernahm er eine Führungsrolle innerhalb der Organisation. Er sammelte Ressourcen für HYDRA und entwickelte gleichzeitig eine langfristige Strategie für den Zugang zu dem Obelisk, der ihm von der Strategic Scientific Reserve abgenommen wurde. en:Daniel Whitehall Kategorie:HYDRA Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Kategorie:Deutsche Kategorie:Schurken